1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to an integrated circuit having critical path voltage scaling.
2. Related Art
A balance between energy efficiency, low power consumption, and performance is becoming increasing more important in integrated circuits. Voltage scaling is used in integrated circuits to adjust a power supply voltage of a circuit block according to desired performance. For example, the power supply voltage to a circuit block can be lowered at times when high performance is not as important as low power consumption. Some integrated circuits use transistors with a lower threshold voltage in timing critical paths to improve chip speed. However, the use of transistors with different threshold voltages on the same integrated circuit increases manufacturing complexity.
Therefore, what is needed is an integrated circuit and method that solves the above problems.